


Spend The Night

by Twisted_Mind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to, but he's afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spend The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 24th 2012 at HP Fandom. Edited when re-posted here. 
> 
> Edited by GhostxWriter. 
> 
> Legalese: All recognizable elements contained herein . . . oh for the love of fuck! I'm not JKR, and I don't own the pretty boys

Harry looked into his lover's sleeping face once more before carefully sitting up, and sliding out from under the covers.  
  
He bent down to find his clothes, and was stopped by a gentle voice whispering in the dark.  
  
"You don't have to." Callused fingertips stroked gently down his back. "Leave, I mean."  
  
"But Ron and your mum . . ." he whispered, his voice sad and fearful.  
  
"They don't matter."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"I love you." A pause. Then, "Stay."  
  
So Harry slid back under the covers, to his waiting lover. And he spent the night there, wrapped in Charlie's arms.


End file.
